


Hobbit

by Sherly_Marshal



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Hobbits, Kid Fic, Kid John, Kid Sherlock, Kidlock, M/M, Movie Spoilers, One Shot, Spoilers for Battle of Five Armies, Spoilers for Desolation of Smaug
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cette fois, c'est sûr, John va capter l'attention de Sherlock avec son nouveau livre !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hobbit

**Author's Note:**

> Les phrases citées par Sherlock et John sont reprises du livre The hobbit.  
> Le livre sur les pirates, c'est part ici : http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Histoire_g%C3%A9n%C3%A9rale_des_plus_fameux_pyrates
> 
> L'idée de ce petit OS m'est venue à cause d'un fan art de Yoshi-fl avec John et Sherly enfant, je trouvais ça tellement adorable que ça m'a donné envie d'écrire ! ( L'image en question et le tumblr de l'artiste : http://yoshi-fl.tumblr.com/post/115574796077 )

* * *

  
John tenait un livre dans ses bras, sourieur. Ce soir, c'était au tour du blond de choisir un livre à lire. Sherlock n'aimait pas ça. Les romans que choisissait son ami étaient terriblement ennuyants et quel intérêt il y avait-il, de toute manière à faire pareil tradition quand Sherlock venait dormir chez lui ? Il laissa faire, cependant, parce que John insistait, mais lorsque le blondinet se mettait a lire, le brun ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille avant de s'endormir complètement habillé, ce qui fâchait toujours John.  
   
Quand Sherlock prenait un livre, sous la demande forcé de son ami, têtue comme pas deux, le brun prenait irrévocablement le même : '' _ **Histoire générale des plus fameux pirates**_ '', parfait pour endormir John pas encore en pyjama, parce que le brun était obligé de lire le livre lui-même. Il écoutait un peu trop souvent le blond à son goût, même a son frère, il n'obéissait pas, mais à son ami...  
   
John ne suivait jamais ce que disait Sherlock et pourtant, il ne s'en plaignait pas une seule fois et laissa faire le brun. Pourquoi ? Cela, il ne le comprenait pas ! Malgré tout, Sherlock ne se lassa pas de le lire encore et encore, rêvent de devenir pirate à son tour ! Et même son ami endormit, il lisait tout haut avant de s'exclamer toujours au même passage d'un ton exclamatif et exagéré, ce qui faisait a chaque fois gémir son hôte.  
  
Mais ce soir était différent. Sherlock le voyait au visage rayonnant de son ami et de ses yeux pleins d'attentes. Le livre aussi, était différent. Déjà bien plus gros que ce qu'avait l'habitude de prendre son ami. Un vrai roman. John lisait des livres pour enfant, pas pour des plus grands, ce qui surprit le brun, en bien d'une certaine manière, du moins avant d'y découvrir le genre lorsque John lui tendu le livre, fière de lui.  
  
Ce n'était qu'un roman de fantasy. Nain, magicien, dragon... Hobbit ? Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais c'était sans aucun doute dans le même genre. Ineptie. Histoire futile. Au moins, les histoires de pirate étaient réelles, ou tout du moins reposer sur du vrai ! Ce n'était qu'un conte pour des adultes, rien d'autre !

  
   
               – Vraiment, John ? Se plaina-t-il déjà.  
               – Il est bien, Sher' !

  
   
Le brun gonfla les joues, mécontent d'avoir encore une fois son nom coupé par John. Il n'arrivait pas à dire son prénom correctement, mais il était hors de question qu'on l'appelle banalement William, de son premier nom ! Mais après tout ce temps, il semblait que son ami ne puisse pas dire son prénom correctement, a son grand dam. Sherlock fronça les sourcils avant de protester.

  
   
               – Tou' est bien avec toi ! Souffla le brun  
               – Mais cette fois, c'est vraiment, vraiment, vraiment bien !

  
   
Quoi qu'il en dise, de toute manière, il savait qu'il ne pouvait y échapper. Parce que s'il existait bien une chose sur laquelle il ne pouvait discuter avec John, c'était bien l'histoire a lire avant de se coucher. Pourquoi y tenir tant ? Ah ! Combien de fois se l'était-il demandé ? Il ne savait plus.

Pourtant, c'était cette détermination qui pue faire naître cette amitié si étrange entre les deux enfants. Sherlock n'était pas sociable. Un observateur qui blessait par ses paroles et son air supérieur, parce que tous les autres étaient trop stupides et se vexaient pour un rien ! Cependant, une personne réussit à apprécier sa compagnie.  
   
John. Le petit garçon aux cheveux blond qui venait d'emménager. Présenté par Mike, le voisin du quartier plus bas, dont Sherlock l'avait aidé a retrouver ses lunettes quand des plus grands s'était amusé à lui voler. Ce jour-là, le brun s'était plaint auprès du garçon a lunette comme quoi personne n'était capable de supporter sa compagnie, alors la présentation avec John avait un but évident.

Une simple déduction, un jeu d'enfant même. Sherlock avait bien plus à apprendre encore, mais c'était la simple base et pourtant John en fut surpris, les étoiles pleins les yeux et le brun ressentit pour la première fois quelque chose de différent, dont il ne pouvait mettre un mot dessus.  
   
Son futur ami dégageait aussi quelque chose d'insociable. Rien avoir avec ce qu'il voyait maintenant d'un John lui souriant. Au fond, Sherlock aussi souriait plus qu'avant.  
  
Depuis ce jour, malgré les avertissements idiots des autres, de son grand-frère stupide ou des disputes qu'il pouvait avoir avec le blond, John était toujours rester a ses côtés. Venir chez lui était même un moyen de fuir sa maison, la chambre de John était leur lieu, leur base secrète où rêve de pirate et de joueur de rugby se partageait sans être réellement mêlée l'un à l'autre.

  
               – John... Commença Sherlock avant de prendre un ton évident. Tu sais que ce genre d'histoire c'es-  
               – Tais-toi ! Coupa le blond. On le lit d'accord ?

  
   
Le brun souffla une énième fois. Enfantillage. John avait onze ans déjà, n'était-il pas temps de passer a autre chose ? Apparemment pas. Même lui, de cinq ans plus jeune ne s'intéressait plus au conte imaginaire et inutile.  
   
Sherlock monta le premier sur le lit, et la chemise dans sa salopette se froissa. L'idée que cela aurait exaspéré son frère lui plu. Puis vint le tour du blond, toujours habillé banalement avec son pull favori sous sa chemise et son jean. Assis sur les draps, le plus vieux des deux ouvrit le livre et John commença derechef ce rituel ridicule.  
  
Le brun pensait s'endormit vite, cependant, mais pour une raison étrange, ce ne fut pas le cas cette fois. Le hobbit prénommé Bilbo lui semblait intéressent ? Ou alors était-ce la voix de John qui semblait lui correspondre parfaitement ? Il ne savait pas, mais pour la première fois, Sherlock écoutait.  
   
Quoi qu'il en soit, John le remarqua et mit alors plus de cœur dans sa lecture, bruitage, exclamation, quelques commentaires sortis hors contexte. Totalement content d'avoir réussi a capté l'attention de son ami, lui-même était captivé par ce livre.  
  
C'était son vieux libraire qui lui avait offert ce roman. Pour le nombre de fois où John entrait dans le magasin a la recherche d'un livre qui intéresserait son ami, le vieux monsieur lui avait garantit que le brun serait curieux d'entendre cette histoire et il avait eu raison.

   
               – Les nains sont forts ! Commença le blond  
               – Le dragon, il est mieux ! Protesta soudain Sherlock Plus fort ! Ça fait beaucoup d'bruit !  
               – Quel genre ? Fait John  
               – Groaaa ! Groaaa ! Répondit-il avec une certaine arrogance.

  
   
Et le blondinet ne pue s'empêcher de rire en entendent son ami essayer d'imiter une créature imaginaire. Venant de Sherlock, c'était beaucoup plus surprenant que de quelqu'un d'autre ! Il passa alors sous les couvertures se servit des coussins comme dossier et continua sa lecture alors que le brun dû inévitablement bougé lui aussi vers son ami.  
   
Tête posée contre l'épaule de John, il l'écouta simplement sans rien dire de plus. Même lorsque son ami faisait des commentaires élogieux sur les nains. Non, le brun n'aimait pas les nains. Les autres du moins, il en avait peu d'intérêt, mais le chef du groupe, Sherlock le trouvait bien détestable. Considérait ses réactions aussi stupides que ses camarades de classe.  
  
Alors que John attrapa un gâteau, écrasant un peu son ami pour atteindre la table de nuit, Sherlock se pencha pour manger une partie de ce que venait de prendre le blond en signe de protestation pour s'être fait écraser pour de la nourriture et John ne manqua pas de râler un peu puis de finir le reste avant de continuer sa lecture.  
   
Sherlock se pencha, le bout du nez près des feuilles lorsque son ami arriva au passage tant attendu du dragon et du hobbit, mais la voix de son ami sonnait terriblement faux ! C'était dit par le narrateur, mais c'était le dragon qui s'écria un '' _Au voleur ! Au feu ! Au meurtre !_ '' Et venant de son ami, c'était trop doux ! Trop compatissant ! Cela ne rendait pas justice au fier et puissant dragon et pourtant, le blond continuait.  
  
Lorsque Bilbo alla revenir voir le dragon et que John lisait sur le même ton, le brun lui prit alors soudainement le livre des mains et chercha un instant la phrase dans la page avant de tourner son regard vers le blondinet, sourcil froncer, l'air grave alors qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi.

 

                – Non ! Pas comme ça ! S'énerva Sherlock  
               – Co-Comment alors ? Balbutia John surpris de la réaction du brun. Il ne savait trop guère comment réagir a présent pour ne pas l'énerver. Il reprit. Comme je fais ?  
               – Laisse-moi faire, John. Tu n'es pas fait pour ce genre de rôle. Il eut la mine un peu sombre à ses paroles, continuant. La voix plus assurée, plus vile que celle de son hôte, une voix différente que celle des pirates qu'il faisait, mais s'y approchant assez fort. "Alors, Smaug parla.

  
  « Eh bien, voleur ! Je te sens et je sens ton air. Je t'entends respirer. Approche donc ! Sers-toi de nouveau, il y a de quoi et plus qu'il n'en faut ! »"

  
   
Sherlock s'exclamait, se prenant plus au jeu que prévu, si bien que John en avait presque peur de s'imaginer la scène a présent entre le hobbit et le dragon. Il était pourtant à la fois fasciné par tout l'entrain et la manière qu'avait le brun d'interpréter Smaug. Il fit alors de son mieux pour tenir le rôle de Bilbo.

Mais Sherlock finis par tourner la tête à la fin d'une de ses phrases, qui après concentration de la part de John eu du mal à suivre son ami. Le blond avait finir par perdre le fil de la discutions. Le futur pirate pencha la tête avant d'émettre une impatience évidente dans la voix.

  
   
               – Alors, John ?  
               – Ah ! Heu... Oui. Le blond chercha un instant sa phrase avant de reprendre.

  
  "« Certainement ! Je viens de sous la colline et mon chemin menait sous la colline et par-dessus les collines. Et par les airs. Je suis celui qui marche invisible. »"

  
   
La conversation repris entre les deux personnages, et ce fut le brun qui enchaîna les phrases du narrateur plutôt que le plus vieux des deux. Sherlock continua sur sa lancée d'un '' _En fait, il était en grand danger de tomber sous le charme des dragons_.'' Et contrairement à Bilbo qui prenait courage a ne pas tomber dedans, le petit John était prêt à se laisser emporter par la voix de son ami.  
   
Ce qu'il fit avec plaisir. Pour la première fois, il était vraiment en train de lire et écouter ensemble, de faire une activité à deux qui rendait la lecture plus plaisante, l'un sans l'autre ne pouvait fonctionner et John ne pouvait s'en plaindre, c'était ce qu'il voulait le plus après tout, réussir a partager une activité avec Sherlock, puisque lui dormait toujours à la lecture des livres du brun. Non pas parce qu'il s'y désintéressait, mais parce que c'était dur et que la voix de Sherlock était comme le son d'une magnifique berceuse.  
   
Le blondinet était enfin content d'avoir trouvé un livre qui plaisait a son ami ! Pour autant, cela ne fut que de courte duré, car le dragon était après tout l'antagoniste de cette histoire, ce qui inévitablement fini par la mort du lézard.  
   
Sherlock, alors, se mit a bouder, effaré. Dans ses livres de pirates, tout le monde ne mourrait pas ainsi et si bêtement qui plus est ! En prime, par un parfait inconnu ! John hésita alors à finir, mais pris tout de même la peine de terminer le livre, alors que le brun restait recroqueviller dans son coin. Il parut tout de même intéresser par la mort satisfaisante du nain ancien roi et de la fin de Bilbo.

Le livre finit, John se retourna vers Sherlock toujours dans son coin du lit. Il referma le roman, le déposa sur ses genoux puis fixa son ami avant de demander doucement.

  
   
               – Sher', tu boudes ?  
               – Non. C'est pas juste, c'est tout. Le brun fit la moue, avant de reprendre hautain. Il fait ce pourquoi il vit, puis voilà qu'on le dérange et qu'il meurt bêtement.  
               – Mais... Il a dérangé les nains. Protesta John.

 

Soudain, Sherlock eut la mine plus sombre avant de baisser ses têtes vers ses genoux pour cacher son visage. Parlant entre ses dents, John dû s'approcher et se pencher vers son ami pour comprendre quelque chose.

  
   
               – Et alors ? Il a fait ce pourquoi il vivait, il mérite pas de mourir. Nous, on dérange bien les animaux et on meurt pas. Les nains étaient av'die, ils n'étaient pas mieux. Il a fait ce qui était normal pour un d'agon. C'est pas juste.  
               – Sher'... ?

  
   
John ne comprit pas tout de suite le revirement de son ami. Sherlock avait soudainement peur. Oh, non une peur effrayante, mais il déteste le rejet, même s'il faisait son fier. Pour n'importe qui, même pour lui, se faire rejeter par tous les autres à cause de chose normale pour lui ne lui était pas agréable. Alors finirait-il par mourir à cause de ça ? Les autres trouveraient alors sa juste ?  
   
Smaug était seul, remplis de fortune a protéger, et lui, avait des pièces remplies d'information d'une toute autre richesse, mais néanmoins réelle. Le dragon n'avait personne et lui non plus. Il ne pouvait compter sur personne...

  
   
               – Oh... Fit John. Ta raison. Et Bilbo a pensé pareil, non ?  
               – Hm.  
               – Moi, je te laisserai pas tomber, d'accord ?  
               – ..Hm.  
               – Parce que t'es mon ami et que je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Qu'importe ce qui disent les autres.

  
   
Sherlock releva la tête. John lui souriait. Stupide sourire. Stupide John. Mais il n'y avait réellement bien que lui pour pouvoir être son ami. Bien qu'il ne s'en préoccupait pas plus que cela. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ami ! Mais de John... Oui, il avait besoin de John. C'était son second !

  
   
               – Le livre... Il était bien. Admit finalement Sherlock. Même si c'est une histoire futile.  
               – T'as vu ! T'as vu ! S'exclama joyeusement le blond, passant outre la deuxième remarque du brun. On pourra le relire !

  
   
C'est la mère de John qui venu les interrompes, étonné de voir les deux enfants encore debout et surtout les deux et non un endormi comme toujours. Elle demandât aux garçons de dormir vu l'heure tardive, elle alla embrasser le front de son fils puis passa sa grande et douce main dans les cheveux de Sherlock. Le brun n'aimait pas ça, mais avait apprit à se taire à cause de John. Une fois partit, le blond se coucha alors qu'il resta assis, boudeur. Son hôte, alors, passa à son tour sa main dans les cheveux du brun et il râla de nouveau, même s'il gonfla les joues plus par fierté, parce que la main de John était différente, c'était tout du moins pas aussi désagréable. Il ne bougea pas un moment dans sa position.  
   
Des bouts de gâteaux au coin de leur lèvre, Sherlock tira finalement la couverture vers eux, la posant sur John qui tenait le livre comme un précieux trésor. Le brun se coucha sur le côté au bord du lit, a coter de son ami, l'observant un moment. John s'endormait rapidement. Le blond était calme et semblait satisfait de l'histoire du jour.  
   
Sherlock repensa alors a l'une des phrases qu'il avait lues, se confirmant un nouveau projet d'avenir, encore flou, mais assuré pour lui, alors qu'il serrait John dans ses bras. Parce que John sentait bon, une odeur agréable et apaisante. Il souriait. Pourquoi seul John lui faisait cet effet-là ? Il n'en savait rien, il trouverait bien la réponse un jour, mais pour l'instant, il ferma ses yeux, endormit contre son seul, précieux et unique ami.

  
" _Aucun dragon ne peut résister à la fascination de propos énigmatiques et ne peut se retenir de perdre son temps à essayer de les comprendre_."


End file.
